Safe and Sound
by GuitarGodess
Summary: Everyone thought Ally was sweet... they were wrong. She left Austin. Scratch that, she never loved Austin. It broke his heart. Austin was in a dark place until someone came to save him. Now they are taking the world by storm, the new dynamic duo. Will they be Safe and Sound? /AN: Thanks to Luna for the ideas! Keep your eyes out for contest because there are going to be a few. R&R!
1. I Remember

The fight broke them apart. It was vicious, both of them were screaming and crying. No one ever thought it could end between them. They were the golden couple, on top of the world.

It's a shocker what one match can do to a growing forest isn't it?

Here he was. The bed seemed to swallow him whole. The tears made his eyes burn, and his hope lessen. Why did it hurt so much? He was always strong, but she knew how to get to him.

Maybe it was because he learned she never loved him...

The hole in his heart seemed to grow in the though of it. Once she got her hands on Elliot he was left out in the rain. Leading him one was one thing... But having the person you loved that you thought loved you back turns out not to. What would you do?

Did he even really know her? Did anyone? He was starting to doubt his thoughts and so was everyone else that heard about him. Who knows who she's going to screw over next.

He knew she was too good to be true.

He told himself not to cry a million times but it never helped. He needed someone to be there for him. Dez couldn't because he would say the wrong things and make him even more upset. He was afraid of Trish right now, having her best friend do something so wrong blew her fuse.

Now you may think Austin was a very social person, but he really only had a few choice friends. His best friend for the longest time moved the year before he met his team. Now she was out in Colorado, he hoped she was happy. He hadn't seen her for awhile and only talked to her once a month. He honestly missed her though .

'Maybe I should call her...' He thought. He turned on his side and picked his phone up from the table. He quickly glanced through all of his missed calls and texts and his eyes were stuck on the screen as he look at one from Ally.

**AD:** _I hope you're happy._

He felt his eyes start to water again and he inhaled sharply. He exited fast and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped in front of her name and debated between himself. He realized she was his only save in grace. He clicked the call button and let his finger linger on the screen for a moment before releasing. He held the phone to his ear and listened to a few rings before he heard a little crackle and a silence before a voice answered.

"Austin?" Hearing her talk already made him feel a bit better.

"Jasey?" He answered back and she laughed and he smiled a bit, not much but it was a start.

"Why are you calling me now? My birthday isn't for another couple of weeks."

'Oh yeah, her birthday is soon. I wonder what I should get her.' He shook that though off as be heard her giggle, he could always hear that smile in her voice.

"Yeah I just needed someone to talk to." He said in a quiet voice. It sounded so unlike him. He could hear her voice suddenly change.

"Oh my god what's wrong? Something is wrong I know it." Her voice got very worried. He sighed.

"It's just..." He let out a small sob as his voice croaked. Trying to tell someone is always the hardest. "We'll umm... It's difficult to explain." He said as best as he could.

"Austin you sound hurt. Do you need something? Tell me and I'll get it." She sounded so worried he thought she would have a panic attack.

"I just need someone to talk to who can be there for me. I just don't want to be alone..." He drifted off. She sniffed and her breathing became heavy.

"I don't care what's wrong or how you're hurt or who hurt you. I'm going to be there for you." He wiped some of the tears off his phone and placed it back on his cheek. "Remember the deal we made when I left." He thought back to that day and his brain smiled but his heart refused to.

"Yeah I remember, you will always put me before anyone if I'm hurt and I'll do the same for you." She hummed.

"Then I'm keeping my promise because I'm coming to Miami." He sat shocked for a second, he never knew she cared this much.

"What!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I've never heard you like this. You're normally on top of the world but you sound horrifying to me right now. It's scary. I wanna help."

"You don't have to! I don't want you to leave your family behind." He said. She tutted.

"I'm not letting you suffer. Your still one of my best friends and you obviously need me. I'm not taking any chances with this getting worse." Wow, she cared. He felt loved. That's something he hadn't felt for awhile.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Her voice lifted.

"I'll be there by morning. Can you come get me?" He couldn't go out of the house. The people in the tabloids would see him with some new girl and they would automatically think it's his girlfriend.

"Umm... I can't. But I will call a cab for you. I only live about a half hour away." He searched around his room and saw that he really needed to clean.

"Ok that's fine. Wow... It's been four years since I last saw you." He sighed happily.

"I'm just happy you haven't changed." He said truthfully. She laughed.

"Never. Well I'm going to go finish packing, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Austie." She said sweetly.

"Bye Jase." He held his phone to his ear before he heard the deadline buzzer.

He was going to get over this he knew it. Jasey would help him, that's just what she does. He was extremely happy but he didn't want it to show.

Because pain was all he could remember at the moment.

A/N: Hay guys! This is kind of my preview chapter and I hope you like it! I'm going to update soon so be ready! Love you all! By the way, I have to thank Luna for her collaboration with me! This was all her idea and she has more to come. Keep your eyes peeled because we might need some help!

XOXO CHRIS


	2. Tears Streaming Down Your Face

Austin's Pov:

I sat on my bed and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. I hadn't slept in a week because when I did I was woken up with nightmares and I was yelling. My parents were so worried because I stopped eating. I hadn't talked to anyone besides Jasey.

I got up and checked myself in the mirror. I looked like a fucking zombie. My hair seemed lifeless even though it looked normal and ordinary. I was pale and dark circles formed around my eyes. I had probably lost about ten pounds and my muscles felt like they were deteriorating.

I wondered what Jasey looked like since four years had passed. I was pretty excited to see her but at the same time kind of nervous. She never knew but I always sort of liked her in a more-than-a-friend way when she was still living here. She was so beautiful, her hair was a light dirty blonde and her eyes were a mix of cerulean and silver. They were amazing.

I got up and walked to my desk that was crowded with music sheets, guitar picks, failed lyrics, and CD recordings. Jasey was the person who really got me into music. She was a great singer and she could play the piano and guitar. She taught me most of what I know.

I searched through one of my drawers until I found a certain picture of us. I had an old wicker swing in my back yard and I had a picture of her on the swing and me and Dez standing behind her we were both hugging her and she was laughing.

It was the only picture I had of us.

Looking at the picture I was staring at Dez. Then it came to me.

"Oh... I have to tell Dez!" Jasey, Dez, and I were like the three musketeers when we were little. We never left each others side and never hurt one another. Well, me and Dez were kind of complicated then because he like Jasey too. When she left we became like brothers.

I'll call him later.

I looked at the time and cursed under my breath. Jasey would be here any second and I had to change. I quickly changed into a Green Day shirt and some light grey sweatpants. I ruffled my hair a bit and jogged to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I heard a car door slam outside and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I took a deep breath and slowly padded over to the steps. The doorbell rang as I reached the bottom. I quickly walked over to the door and took a deep breath as I opened it.

She was bent over trying to fix the zipper on her combat boots and she stood up fast when she saw me standing there. She smiled greatly but her grin fell in a matter of seconds as she looked me up and down. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around my waist. She had gotten taller so it was easy for me to hug her back.

I smiled inside as I smelled her familiar perfume. I missed the way she dressed. She was wearing a Paramore shirt and some ripped blue jeans. She had her old dig tag that had 'Jasey~Rae Annabella Davis' written in music notes around her neck. I missed her hair because it was just an amazing color and it was so long that it reached her belly button.

Bottom line, I just plain missed her.

"I missed you Moon." She mumbled into my chest and I pulled back. I looked into her eyes and scanned her everywhere. She had gotten even more beautiful.

"I missed you more Davis." She laughed and hugged me again. She picked up her suitcase and I held the door open for her. I showed her to the guest room and she thanked me. After she had gotten unpacked she walked into my room and looked around.

"It looks like a prison in here." She commented and I rolled my eyes but I knew she was right. My light grey walls looked black because I kept my blinds shut now. Plus, all my black furniture and bedspread made it looks especially dreary. I chucked nervously.

"Yeah well..." I leaned against my dresser and the picture that I had flipped over feel tithe ground. Before I could get to it, Jasey picked it up and scanned it over.

"Who is she?" She brushed some of the dirt off of it and looked at me. I felt the stinging again and looked at the ground.

"Well umm... That's why I need you here." Her head shot up and worry flashed in her eyes. "You might wanna sit down. This might take awhile."

Jasey's Pov:

I sat down on Austin's bed and he took a deep breath before going on with his story. He was looking down at the floor the entire time so I never got a good look at his face. He finished and I felt that awful feeling in the back of my throat. The one you feel when your about to cry.

I sat up a bit and put my hand in his shoulder. I saw the small water droplets that fell onto his hands that were folded in his lap. I moved my hand to the side of his face and he lifted his head a bit. Whoever this Ally girl was I was going to kill her for making my Austin cry.

I gently rubbed my thumb under his eyes to catch the falling tears. His cheerful eyes has lost their sparkle and now they looked broken. He seemed broken.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he can unraveled. His body shook as he cried on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him down because I know it did. I did the same thing for hours when his grandfather died.

"It's okay. It's gunna be okay." He started to calm down and he only hiccuped every once and a while. I kept my arms around him but I pulled back just far enough so I could see his face. "I'm not going anywhere and I would never hurt you. You know that." He nodded. I hugged him again and rubbed his back. It's amazing how I still remember so much about him. Like what calmed him down.

I thought it would have been really awkward at first but we went back to just how we were four years ago. Maybe even better. We really had a friendship that lasted a lifetime.

But God help me, Ally Dawson was going to pay.

A/N: Second chapter! YAY! Thanks to all of you that liked it and I hope you're ready for more! Once more, Thanks to Luna for all her amazing ideas! She awesome and a super good writer! Be back soon.

XOXO CHRIS


End file.
